WHO AM I
by Hyuuga Reika
Summary: Para shinobi kita mengikuti kuis WHO AM I! Tapi, mereka menyalahi aturan mainnya! Siapakah yang akan menjadi pemenang di kuis yang ancur ini?


Hyuuga Reika balik lagi nih!!! Pada nunggu ngga?? (ngarep) Ini fic saya yang ke ..... berapa ya? Oh ya! Yang ke 7!! My favorite number!

Libur tlah tiba, libur tlah tiba, hatiku gembira! Tapi, masa saya bagi rapot taun depan! Sebel!!!

Pada tau acara WHO AM I yang ada di MetroTV ga? Saya ga tau sekarang masih ada apa ngga... Tapi saya udah lupa peraturan dan cara bermainnya. Makanya, peraturan dan cara bermainnya agak aneh di fic ini...

8 shinobi Konoha dan Suna ikut kuis ini! Tapi mereka melanggar 2 peraturan permainan! Tapi, biarlah.... Namanya juga fic-nya Hyuuga Reika. Pasti ancur, ga je, aneh, ga sesuai ma genre-nya. (sama kayak yang buat) Ya... Pokoknya gitu deh

Nah, SIAPA YANG AKAN MEMENANGKAN KUIS INI??!!

WHO AM I

Author : Hyuuga Reika

Host : Neji, Hinata, Kiba

Participants : Secret

"Apa kabar pemirsa semua?!" seru host kita yang paling cakep. Hyuuga Neji!

"Kita kembali lagi di acara 'WHO AM I' !" seru Kiba

"Dengan kita bertiga sebagai pembawa acara!" lanjut Hinata

"Nah... Kali ini, ke 8 peserta kita ini adalah para shinobi shinobi kita dari Konoha dan Suna"

"Tapi, kok kita ber3 ga ikutan ya?"

"Kata si Author sih, soalnya aku dan Neji nii-san punya Byakugan. Kalo Kiba kun kan bisa membedakan orang hanya dengan baunya..."

"Oh... Makanya kita ber3 ga bisa ikutan ya..."

"Baiklah! Sebelum kita mulai, kami akan menjelaskan cara bermainnya. Ke8 peserta kita ini memakai mantel hitam dan penutup kepala. Pokoknya, ga akan ketahuan dia itu siapa!"

"Lalu 2 orang peserta duduk berhadap hadapan di depan komputer masing masing dan bertanya 1 sama lain dengan cara mengetikkannya di komputer. Komputer yang ada di depannya itu tersambung dengan komputer lawan dan monitor besar di belakang saya ini"

"Para peserta hanya dibolehkan menjawab 'Ya' atau 'Tidak'"

"Satu orang akan diberi kesempatan 5 kali bertanya"

"Bagi yang identitasnya udah ketauan, dia harus menyingkir dari pertandingan"

"PARA PESERTA! SILAKAN MASUK!"

Lalu, 8 orang yang-tidak-ketahuan-siapa-itu masuk lewat sebuah pintu dan duduk di bangku yang sudah disediakan yang mengelilingi stage

"Kita mulai! Sekarang, acak nomornya!"

Komputer lalu megacak nomor nomor para peserta untuk menentukan siapa yang akan maju pertama

3 vs 6

"Ya! No 3 dan 6 silakan maju ke depan!"

Lalu, 2 orang maju dan duduk di kursi masing masing

"Yang kalian ketik di komputer yang ada di hadapan kalian itu juga akan muncul di komputer lawan dan monitor besar ini"

"Hanya boleh mengajukan 5 pertanyaan dalam 1 sesi"

"Karena itu, pergunakanlah sebaik baiknya"

"Dimulai dari No. 3! Silakan..."

(Saya lagi males ngetiknya. Jadi, ada format pengetikan baru mulai dari sini)

No... : ..... (ketikan yang muncul di monitor)

"......" (percakapan langsung)

'........' (pikiran seseorang)

Ya! Mulai!

No.3 : Kamu cowok?

No. 6 : Hn

No. 3 : Cewek?

No. 6 : Hn

No. 3 : Waria?

No. 6 : Hn

No. 3 : Maksud? Ga punya gender?

No. 6 : Hn

No. 3 : #%$#%#&^)

No. 6 : Hn

"Pembawa acara! Boleh langsung jawab ga?" tanya si No. 3

"Boleh kok..." jawab Hinata

"Oke!"

No. 3 : Uchiha Sasuke?

No. 6 : Hn

"Ya! Benar!" seru Kiba

"Nah Uchiha... Buka tutup kepalamu!" kata Neji

Si No. 3 lalu membuka kain yang menutupi kepalanya itu

Memang benar!

Dia UCHIHA SASUKE!

"Uchiha-san, silakan kembali duduk di luar panggung" kata Hinata

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan keluar panggung. Lalu duduk di tempatnya

"No. 3! Selamat, Anda memenangkan babak pertama dengan mudah! Sekarang, Anda silakan kembali keluar panggung untuk menunggu giliran"

Si No. 3 lalu kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi

(Ada yang tau kenapa si No. 3 tau klo si No. 6 itu Sasuke?)

"Ya! Kita mulai peserta berikutnya! Acak nomornya!"

7 vs 1

"No. 7 dan 1 silakan ke depan!"

(Langsung aja deh! Kelamaan :P)

No. 7 : Kok kayaknya lemes banget...

No. 1 : Iya

No. 7 : Kenapa?

No. 1 : ...

No. 7 : ?

No. 1 : ...

No. 7 : Kok ga dijawab?

No. 1 : Males...

No. 7 : Nara Shikamaru?

No. 1 : Apa?

No. 7 : Bukan! Maksudku, apa kamu itu Nara Shikamaru?

No. 1 : Ya

"Ya! No. 7 berhasil dengan sukses seperti No. 3!"

"Shikamaru, buka kain di kepalamu itu lalu kembali ke alammu sono!"

Shikamaru menurut saja 'Merepotkan...'

(Hayoo!!! Ada yang tau ga, kok si No. 7 bisa langsung tau kalo si No. 1 itu Shikamaru???)

"Peserta selanjutnya! Acak nomor!"

8 vs 5

(Langsung aja ya... Saya males ngetiknya)

No. 8 : Udah makan?

"Wah! No. 8 sportif ya...."

No. 5 : Udah

No. 8 : Masih laper?

No. 5 : Masih

No. 8 : Tadi makan berapa piring?

No. 5 : 5 piring

No. 8 : Kapan makannya?

No. 5 : 1 jam yang lalu

No. 8 : Bawa cemilan?

No. 5 : Bawa lah!

No. 8 : Boleh minta?

No. 5 : NGGA BOLEH!!!!

No. 8 : Akimichi Chouji?

"Benar!"

(Saya makin males ngetiknya. Jadi, langsung aja! Oh ya! Ada yang tau kenapa si No. 8 tau kalo si No. 5 itu Chouji?)

"Yang tersisa tinggal 2 nomor! Nomor yang tersisa silakan maju ke depan!"

No. 4 : Hai

No. 2 : Hai juga

No. 4 : Mumpung bisa gratis, chattingan yuk...

No. 2 : Ayo

No. 4 : Kamu cewe apa cowo?

No. 2 : Cowo

No. 4 : Umurnya berapa?

No. 2 : Kurang dari 20 tahun

No. 4 : Kalo hobi? Mungkin hobi kita sama...

No. 2 : Mmm.... Main boneka? Mungkin sih...

Si No. 4 mikir 'Cowok yang suka main boneka..... Pasti dia!'

No. 4 : Kankuro!

"Tepat!!!"

(Loncat loncat.......)

"Kita memasuki babak semifinal!"

"Acak nomor!"

7 vs 3

No. 7 : Hai! Kok kamu bisa tau kalo yang tadi itu Sasuke?

No. 3 : Soalnya, dia ditanya jawabnya Hn mulu!

No. 7 : Maksud?

No. 3 : Yang biasanya kalo ditanya jawabnya Hn kan Cuma Sasuke, Neji, ma Shino. Neji kan jadi host. Shino kan gue!

No. 7 : Kamu..... Aburame Shino?

Si No. 3 menepuk jidatnya sendiri

"Yeah! Tepat sekali!"

(Loncat lagi..... Tau kan, kenapa si No. 3 tau kalo si No. 6 itu Sasuke dan kenapa si No. 7 tau kalo si No. 3 itu Shino...)

"Acak nomornya!"

"Ga usah diacak kali!"

"Iya ya... Baiklah, No. 8 dan 4!"

No. 8 : Kenalan yuk...

No. 4 : Ayo!

No. 8 : Nama kamu siapa?

No. 4 : Aku tak akan tertipu!!

No. 8 : Masa sih..... Jangan jangan, kamu malu karena nama kamu jelek

No. 4 : NGGA!

No. 8 : Mungkin Paijo, Subadrun, ato si item, si ingus, ato..... Apa yaaa??? (Maaf bagi yang punya nama nama ini... Gomennnnn)

No. 4 : Enak aja! Nama gue tuh bagus tau!!

No. 8 : Siapa?

No. 4 : Uzumaki Naruto!! Bagus kan....

No. 8 : Hehehehe....

No. 4 : Ups... Sial!!!!!

No. 8 : Narutooo......

"Iya iya! Aku kalah!"

"Nah, tinggal 2 peserta!"

"Babak Grand Final!"

"No. 7 silakan maju!"

No. 8 : Hai

No. 7 : Hai juga

No. 8 : Nama kamu siapa?

Si No. 7 mikir 'Pasti dia pengen ngejebak gue!'

No. 7 : Namaku Roc Lee

No. 8 : Ga mungkin!

No. 7 : Kok?

No. 8 : Rock Lee kan aku!!!!

No. 7 : Jadi.... Kamu Rock Lee?

No. 8 : Ya! Makhluk biru yang tampan dari Konoha!

No. 7 : Oh... Begitu ya....

No. 8 : Ya! Begi– EEEEEHHHHH?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

No. 7 : Ketahuan!!!

"Ya! Dengan ini pemenang 'WHO AM I' kali ini adalah No. 7!"

"Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah!"

"Nah, No. 7..... Sekarang, kau buka tutup kepalamu itu"

Si No. 7 lalu membuka kain yang menutupi kepalanya itu

Sabaku No. Gaara!!

"Ya! Si No. 7 adalah Gaara! Kazekage ke5 dari Sunagakure!"

"Karena Gaara adalah Kazekage, maka hadiahnya sangat istimewa!"

"Temari-chan, Tenten-chan, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. Silakan masuk..."

Ke4 cewe yang dipanggil Hinata langsung masuk ke panggung sambil membawa masing masing setumpuk kertas kertas

"Nah, Gaara... Hadiahnya adalah...."

"MENGERJAKAN SELURUH DOKUMEN INI !!!" seru ke3 host kita serempak

"TIDAAKKKK!!!!!!"

"Jumlahnya lebih dari 10 rim loh..."

"Harus selesai besok ya..."

"Selamat bekerja!"

Gaara langsung pingsan di tempat

OWARI

Gimana? Aneh? Gaje? Ancur? Ga berkenan di hati? Walopun genrenya Humor tapi ga lucu? Gomenasai....... Tapi,

APAPUN, AYO REVIEW!!

Di fic saya yang sebelumnya, yang review lumayan banyak! (4 dibilang banyak) Saya senang sekali.... Padahal, saya baru gabung ke FanFiction belom ada 4 bulan! (bangga)

Para senpai sekalian... Bentar lagi kan Natal, Tahun Baru Hijriah, Tahun Baru Masehi, ma Tahun Baru Cina, ayo Review! (Ga ada hubungannya) Itung itung buat amal karena menyenangkan hati orang lain!

Oh ya... jawaban kenapa si No. 7 tau kalo si No. 1 itu Shika, No. 8 tau kalo si No. 5 itu Chouji

Jawaban: soalnya, si No. 1 itu jawabnya ogah ogahan. Males lagi! Makanya si No. 7 tau!

Jawaban: soalnya, yang biasanya makan porsi segitu kan Chouji! Trus, si No. 8 minta cemilan ke No. 5 ga dikasih. Tipenya Chouji banget kan.....

Ah ya! Satu lagi! Kenapa Sasuke No. 6, dan Gaara No. 7??

Jawabannya, soalnya No. 6 kan banyak yang bilang itu angka setan. Karena saya tuh benci banget sama yang namanya UCHIHA SASUKE, jadinya saya kasih angka itu biar dia sial! – dihajar fansnya Sasuke dan dia sendiri –

Trus, Gaara saya kasih No. 7 soalnya No. 7 kan favorit saya, jadinya saya kasih ke Gaara! Gaara kan pacar saya... – digiles sama fansnya Gaara –

Pokoknya... Ayo REVIEW!!!! Masih ingat dengan SPECIAL KISS FROM OROCHIMARU?? Kalo ga REVIEW nanti saya kirimin loh!!!!!

Ada yang ga tau SPECIAL KISS FROM OROCHIMARU? Makanya, baca STORIES story 2 yang judulnya 'Rumah Baru' Karangan saya juga loh... – promosi – Selain REVIEW, baca juga fic saya yang lain yaaa.... REVIEW juga loh!!!!!

Kritik, saran, apapun, akan saya terima!!!


End file.
